Lisanna moans
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Lisanna voice can only be heard by one person that person being the only one that can satisfy her.


**Hello everyone here is another LuLi one-shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy POV

Nothing was wrong at this precise moment, everything if anything else felt completely right. The way her deep blue eyes were staring into mines made me feel like she could see into my soul, like she could see my whole being. The way her hand intertwined with mine made me feel utterly complete and whole like the piece missing to a puzzle. Just hearing how my name rolls off her lips made me feel warm and loved. To see how her face was all flustered with her mouth half-way open made me proud of myself, proud that I was the only one that could make her do this.

I never in a million years would believe that I could have someone like her with me like this, to have her in my arms. To feel her soft ivory skin touch my creamy tan one beneath me, to connect my lips onto hers feeling the cherry scent that so sinfully adorns her so well, the feeling itself was just miraculously blissful. Even the way her breasts felt on mine made me a little dizzy with lust that seeing her plead for her release just made me not want to let her go. I love seeing her like this, my hands sliding down her curves feeling every smooth area of her skin, kissing her with force to show her my undying love that I have for her. I release her lips and whisper sultry words into her ear earning moans that bring heaven to my room for only my ears to hear.

"Lisanna I will never let you go." I whisper softly feeling her shiver under my breath, as I trail soft butterfly kisses down the middle of her neck, earning me gasps from the sweet touch.

She doesn't respond to my words but only moans instead feeling how my fingers are pleasuring her insides, while my tongue pleasures her out. Her moans drive me crazy with nothing but lust and desire, my name coming from her mouth every few seconds just makes me want to lock her here forever and never returns her to her family or our guild, just be mine and only mine. I continue to kiss her body, sucking on her neck leaving love bites just for my view. The whimpers and moans become louder, knowing my landlady will come to the door to complain about the noise would most of time make me worry, but right now I didn't care one or another if she came. All that matter now was giving this woman beneath me pleasure to her body from all different angles from myself. This vixen opens her mouth to say something, but all I can hear are those beautiful moans that just drive me off the deep end.

"Ah~ Lucy please ~Oh~ let me release." She begs me, knowing that might I tease her some more before I give in to her needs.

I look into her eyes to see all sorts of feelings being that which is love, desire, guilt, sadness, happiness, lust, and loneliness which she would never had to feel unless she fully submitted herself to me. I know that are love is forbidden and sin beyond sin, but right now, right at this moment are sin seems nothing, but like a gift given to us by God to love each other, to hold one another in our arms. Our guild would never understand, our friends would never either, not even her siblings would see her the same anymore if they knew she walked this road with me right behind her. I could careless about walking the road into the shadows for anyone to follow, to not understand how love makes us complete each other hearts.

"Lisanna your mine. I will never let you go." I say rubbing my free hand up and down her hips feeling her wither below me.

"Ah~ Lucy."

Those moans, I love those moans, I crave those moans every hour and the next. Her moans to me, means that she can never leave me, for nobody can bring her undone like this. Her moans prove my dominance over her, and proves no matter how many times she leaves to try and deny this connection we have she can never get that far. Lisanna tries to escape, by sleeping with multiples of men to forget me, making her siblings judge her bad habit of somehow being call the town whore, from her reckless sexual encounters. But I could careless, on what they town thinks about her, I know the truth. The truth she keeps lock away in her heart, that somehow , sleeping with that many of men eases the tension building inside her. The tension that seems to spark, anytime I'm around her or if I'm just glancing at her or giving a morning greeting, the fire is there and she knows it.

Even if sleeping with them eases her pain, none of them can give her the love she really wants, or the pleasure she so desperately craves for every chance she becomes hot wanting someone to touch her in the right spots. No, only I can do that. See every time she sleeps with a man, if I see her at the guild with a certain expression, I know what she needs. When she looks up and glance at me, I give her stare that only she and I know that, no one can every understand what it means. Within that evening she's already at my apartment, seducing me with her words and body, in the way she just know how to with me. She submits to my every demand, wanting me to touch, kisses, and pleasure her the only way that I know how to. That why she can never leave me even when she wants to. I am her master and she my slave begging me to pleasure her from each angle in her lust filled life.

"Lucy~ mmm~ more, I need you."

I have full control of her mind so much, that even at the guild, when a man tries to talk to her, I feel anger boil within me. When I fake my sweet fairy tail light persona, I be so friendly to ask her to walk into one the empty room away from the noise, to were my anger boils over and I take her right there on the floor. To this she doesn't protest, but only adds more when says how I make her heart burns with love. I know that she wants to not moan for me or fall for me, but her heart won't allow her. Lisanna is mine, and I am hers'. There no one else, I make her feel love from whatever I say to how fake friendly I try to be in front of her in the guild. I have pleasure her so many times, it hard to keep count. I have taken her in her house, on missions, at the guild, in the library on a stack of books. Hell, I have even made love to her in public at the at a park. But to have her in my bed this time under me, makes me the happiest. Even when she at her peak.

"Ah~ yes, yes~ ah~ Lucy I'm cumming."

This right her like I said is a moment that felt right, her eyes half-lidded, and lips slightly parted with an" o " shape moaning my name feeling her orgasm about to break. So now to hear the best moan I love from her voice is this one, when I lean down and whisper the two words that she succumbs to every time she about to release.

"Let go." I whisper in her ear.

She releases all her nectar onto my hand, screaming her sexy moan that only belong to me. I feel all the stickiness on my finger, I always do this that it makes her blush a dark red almost like Erza her. I love taking my tongue and licking my fingers making her see me taste every inch of her sweet nectar on each digit. She blushes and moans a soft _"ah"_ when I kiss her passionate and flick one finger over her still harden nub on one of her breasts. Once we release from the kiss, she turns away from me in the bed, drifting off to sleep, not even wanting to cuddle. I lay down on my back, bring the covers over me and turn my head slightly to see hear her soft breathing from her swollen lips.

I can't help but to feel a knife in my heart, for all I know is that when morning comes she will be gone. Lisanna will be at the guild flirting with other men, trying to get them to take her home, all for her to come back crawling to me. Me being done, I will allow her for she has my heart and I know I have hers', but if only she will admit it to me and stop trying to push me away. I take a finger a slid in under her hair, still looking at her hoping she will turn around. All I whisper is a gentle word's that I know she doesn't hear for she blocks me from her mind the next day.

"I love you Lisanna. No one will love like I do."

But alas she doesn't turn around, and I'm still unable to sleep wanting nothing more for her to accept my heart, so I can be the only one to cherish her. The only one to make her laugh, make her mad, sad, and blissful. I want to be the only one that can hear her voice whenever, and be the only one and I mean the only one that will hear those beautiful moans.

* * *

 **So hey guys so I decided to re-edit it, for I'm still working on certains stories before I post them, but i hope you enjoy this version better than the old one.**


End file.
